Masters Weasley of Trouble and Mischief
by Triangulum
Summary: It was easy to see the Weasley twins as pranksters and forget how much they loved their little sister. A one shot about the relationship between Ginny, Fred and George through boyfriends, the Quidditch World Cup and the family talent for mischief.


**A/N So this is my first foray into HP fiction. In the midst of my X-Men mania, it seems I needed a little one shot to clear the mind. I love the characters of Fred and George and the depth of character beneath the humor**.

Everyone had always assumed Ron was the overprotective brother, mostly because of how violently he'd reacted to Ginny dating Dean. What people seemed to forget was that Ginny had other brothers at Hogwarts, too. Percy was gone, but Fred and George were ever present and seemed to always know what was going on. It was quite annoying at times, not having any secrets, but Ginny was used to that. It just meant she had to get creative with her time.

In her third year, at the Yule Ball, no matter where she danced a brother of hers seemed to pop up. She bumped into George, who gave her a wink, then Fred who broke with Angelina for a second to grab Ginny's hand and send her spinning in a massive twirl, then as soon as she stepped off the dance floor she ran into a sulking Ron. It was ridiculous, there were hundreds of students at Hogwarts and she still couldn't manage to get away from her brothers.

She'd bumped into them a couple years later while liplocked with Michael Corner. They opened the door to what they thought was an empty class room to see Ginny and Michael jump away from each other, hair disheveled.

"What do we have here?" Fred asked, grinning.

"I don't know Fred," George answered, a matching smirk on his face. "What exactly is going on here little sis?"

"That's none of your business," Ginny said, trying valiantly to regain her composure.

"Of course not," Fred said. "I always have big round red marks on my neck."

Ginny's hand flew to her neck before remembering Michael hadn't kissed there. Fred and George snickered. She stuck her tongue out at her brothers. "You're insufferable!" she snapped. Grabbing Michael's hand, she dragged him from the room. As they passed the twins, Fred and George gave a wink to Michael who was suddenly very uncomfortable. He didn't know it was possible for a wink to be so, well, threatening. He was very, very careful to kiss Ginny only when he was absolutely positive the twins weren't around. Ginny thought this was amusing at first but eventually got tired of Michael having to look all around the room and adjacent rooms, out the windows and down the hallways before he'd kiss her.

"Well you ruined that," she snapped to them at breakfast few weeks later.

"Ruined what?" George asked innocently, buttering a piece of toast.

"Where's that little boyfriend of yours?" Fred asked, sipping his orange juice.

"Down there," she motioned to where Michael and his friends were eating at the Ravenclaw table. Michael gave a half wave before going back to his conversation. "I don't know what you did but he won't go anywhere near me if you're close."

"We would NEVER!" George said dramatically.

"I am shocked you would even accuse us of something so horrible!" Fred sighed, throwing a hand over his forehead in mock faint.

"I haven't even accused you of anything yet."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm sure we didn't do it," Fred said.

"Did you say something to Michael?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"See, I knew we didn't do it."

"Nope," George said. "Maybe he's just a little wimpy on his own?"

Ginny ate in a huff and Fred and George found themselves glad they weren't Michael, they didn't relish the yelling they knew he was going to get when Ginny talked to him.

They briefly considered they went a little overboard with the whole older brother thing, but whenever Ron had his outbursts they laughed such silly fears off. He had the market cornered on being overdramatic, they were free to do their fun brother thing. Plus, it was them who had been with Ginny in the forest after the Quidditch World Cup when the Death Eaters had attacked. They figured that earned them the right to a little good natured, big brotherly paranoia.

When they'd seen the muggle family suspended over the fire, Fred had immediately grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling his then 13 year old sister behind with him George bringing up the rear. They knew it was a sign of how scared she was that she didn't even fight them. They'd dragged her into the woods then wove through the trees, trying to put as much distance between them and the camp grounds as possible. Every time a shriek came from one of the levitating muggles, Fred felt Ginny's hand give a little spasm.

Eventually they'd made it far enough where they weren't in a stampede of fleeing witches and wizards any longer and could rest. Fred finally released Ginny's hand so she could lean over against a tree, panting. Fred and George exchanged a worried look. Her face was pale and they briefly wondered if she was about to be sick.

"You okay, Ginny?" George asked, placing a hand carefully on her back. Ginny gave a vaguely hysterical laugh, partly from the absurdity of their situation and partly from the fact that the three of them knew the twins were horrible at any heart to heart stuff.

"I'm fine," she panted out. "You forget my legs aren't as long as yours is all."

"Oh," Fred said. "Er, sorry about that."

"It's fine," she said breath evening out. "That's…that was horrible. What they're doing is evil." Her voiced was ragged and harsh, her hands shaking at her sides.

"You're right," Fred said nodding. Both brothers were pleased that her reaction was one of anger, not of crying fear. She was no wimp, this sister of theirs. "Some people are evil."

"I hope they catch on fire," she spat viciously, then .looked around them. "Wait, where are the others?"

Fred and George glanced around. "I don't know...they were right behind us a bit ago," Fred said.

"Looks like they can't keep up with the athletic wonder that is the magnificent Weasley," George joked halfheartedly.

Ginny bit her lip, still looking nervous. "What about Dad? And Percy and Bill and –"

"It's okay," George said, giving her a little half hug. "They'll be okay." He felt just how much she was shaking. He couldn't tell if it was from the chilly night or from fear. Well, he could cure cold. He wrapped his sweater around Ginny's shoulders.

The three siblings stood in silence, Fred and George's hands gripping their wands tightly betrayed how nervous they were, waiting to pounce on anything that came at them. The quiet only occasionally punctured by a witch or wizard running by, calling out names of loved ones they were searching for. Ginny winced whenever one of them would scream for their friends or family members, causing George to squeeze her a little closer to his side. They waited, the twins staunchly refusing to return to the campsite until the terrified shrieks died down. Only then did they cautiously make their way back to the tent to their waiting brothers and father. Fred and George had always kept an eye on Ginny, but ever since that night they kept a little closer watch than before.

This line of thought definitely applied to her boyfriends as well as physical safety. Fred and George always seemed to pop up at the most frustrating times. If she didn't know it was impossible, she could swear they were apparating all around the castle. It wasn't until she found out about the Marauder's Map that she realized it was just their knack for being sneaky.

One night after a particularly nasty fight with Michael, Ginny had come back to the common room and made for her dormitory, wanting nothing more than some peace and quiet. People didn't give Fred and George credit for their attention to detail. Sure they were joking most of the time, but they still were very aware of everything going on around them. You never knew when something someone did would be good for a little blackmail or teasing. So when Ginny made a beeline for the stairs with a red face and bloodshot eyes, they immediately noticed and cut her off at the pass.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"Nothing," Ginny answered, trying to sidestep them. Fred jumped in front of her.

"People don't normally cry for nothing," Fred said.

"You're right, it's my annoying older brothers who can't give me two seconds of peace!"

"No need to get snappy," George said cheerfully. "Just wondering who we're going to need to slip a little puking pastille to."

"Or we could try the new one we're developing," Fred said excited. "24 hour diarrhea…"

Ginny laughed despite herself. "I think that's a little over kill," she said.

"Yeah, well it's not really for Skiving Snackboxes," George admitted. "It's more of a slip-into-Filch's-drink kind of invention."

Ginny snorted and laughed, which was of course their intention in the first place. With a cheerful smile, she joined them at their table for a rousing game of Exploding Snap.

Eventually she'd had enough of Michael, enough of the fighting and crankiness. She'd dumped him and retreated to her favorite chair by the fire. Fred and George had miraculously appeared seconds later with three bottles of butterbeer and a sleuth of jokes. Ginny had asked if they had psychic powers she didn't know about. Michael skittered away from the twins in the hallway after the breakup. If he didn't run fast enough, his shoelaces had a tendency to tie themselves together. He'd sported a spectacularly bloody nose more than once thanks to that. Somehow his robes seemed to become an inch shorter after each encounter with the Weasley twins until eventually he was wearing nothing more than a knee-length dress.

Ginny only caught the tail end of Fred and George making their grand exit during Harry, Hermione and Ron's O.W.L.s, but she got there fast enough to see their final fireworks and hear their order to Peeves. Ginny had trudged back up to the Gryffindor common room, finding that she was sad that she wouldn't have the irritating constant companionship of her brothers. When she made it back to her dorm, she found a badly wrapped package and letter on her bed.

_Ginny,_

_We bequeath to you our remaining mischief-making supplies. With the handing over of these sacred items, you accept the title of Master Weasley in Charge of Trouble and Mischief: Hogwarts Division. This is a high honor not to be taken lightly and we expect great, disgusting and havoc-wreaking deeds from you. Do not fail us, young one, you are the future!_

_Signed,_

_The Original Master Weasleys in Charge of World Trouble and Mischief_

_P.S. Stay safe and love and all that rot. _

It was easy to get lost in the twins' joking and humor and overlook just how much they loved their little sister. They'd gotten into an argument with Percy about Ginny once when they were younger. Percy was convinced that Ginny was going to be a prefect and take after his noble and stuffy nature.

"Absolutely not!" Fred cried, aghast.

"How dare you even suggest such a heinous thing!" George said, clutching his heart.

"As much as I hate to rain on your pretentious parade-" Fred started.

"And we really don't hate that," George muttered.

" – Ginny had the good taste to take after us," Fred finished. He grinned proudly at Ginny who was at the moment chasing Ron around the Burrow's kitchen with a baby spider on the tip of her finger.

"That's OUR little sister," George said with a smirk. "I don't know where yours is."


End file.
